The Change
by Dayledabomb
Summary: Hiccup wakes up, noticing he is a dragon. Toothless likes those changes and starts to build up feelings for Hiccup. Toothcup malexmale DragonHiccup/DragonToothless! Rated M for mature content and Sex scenes further in the story Don't like, don't read!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hiccup woke up in the Cove's cave. Him and Toothless Slept at the Cove like every other night lately. He looks around, spotting the fishes in the Cove's lake, where he used to swimm with Toothless. He looks down at toothless, seeing the black dragon sleeping ,he tries to get up for a drink at the lake. He looks down at his hands, noticing theyre actually paws. A struck of sudden fear shot trough his body, he looks down his body, noticing that he completely changed. "Wh.. whats... why..T..Th..Thoothless!" he screams out, the black dragon got ripped out of his sleep. "hiccup!? Is everything alright?!" "No! im.. im.. a.. d..DRAGON!"Hiccup tries to stay calm, trying not to completely overreact about the unfamiliar changes. Toothless only caught the shade of a dragon, smaller than him, but with the same body structure as himself. "Hiccup..? Whats... why are you a dragon?"

The sun finally rose over the Cove, shining its light into the entrance of the cave, finally, Toothless can take a better look at Hiccup's change.  
"Toothless! What should i tell my father? is this some kind of curse? oh Thor.. why.. how could this even happen-" Hiccup's craze of words came to an end as Toothless puts a paw on Hiccup's mouth. "I don't know what happened okey? Stay calm and-" Toothless got interrupted as hiccup rips Toothless's paw out of his face. "Stay calm? Toothless! are you insane? Look at me! Im a DRAGON! I shouldn't be like this! I should be a human!" Tears began to form in his eyes. "Toothless... I'm scared..!" he sobs, looking into Toothless's green eyes."I know you are Hiccup.. but i need you to stay calm! Please!" Within that moment, he pulls Hiccup into a hug, holding the Dragon in his forelegs." It's going to be allright."

**Authors Note**:  
**This is my first story, not much so far i know. Just wanted to know if you**

**guys want me to go on with the story and if you can give me some tipps!  
If i get good feedback i will resume the story!**

**Changed the chapter name to "_prologue_"  
Who finds mistakes can keep them!  
;D  
Finished chapter 1: "Living with the changes"  
please give feedback!  
**


	2. Living with the changes

Living** with the changes**

Toothless walks into the Cove's cave, throwing a load of fishes onto the cave's floor. " Hiccup.. here.. eat something. It will cheer you up." Toothless said, grabbing a fish with his teeth, throwing it up in the air, catching it with his mouth again and swallowing it down whole. Hiccup watched toothless, his belly rumbling. For sure he needs to eat. Without a word, he uses his paws to draw a fish nearer to him, looking down at it. He takes a bite out of the fish ,chefing around on it for a little, before noticing how much better it tastes. He smiles slightly, without hesitation, he gulps the whole fish down. "Wow! Toohless! It tastes so much better!" Hiccup grabs another fish, and another, gulping them down after another.

Toothless began to chuckle slightly. " Well... As a dragon, your senses are sharper.. but i though you knew that?" He said grinning.  
"No i didn't. All i knew was that you can hear better than humans..." Hiccup replied. " Yes we can hear better, smell better, see better in the dark and in daylight." Toothless said. "But now, i think you should learn how to walk with your new body."

Hiccup stood up already before, but wasn't really able to move forward, since he now has four legs instead of one and a prostetic leg.  
"Ok. Now, carefully move towards me Hiccup." Toothless said, watching Hiccup carefully. Hiccup hesitaded for a moment, before slowly walking towards Toothless, who stood at the cave's entrance. "That's good Hiccup! Don't forget: slowly and carefully and watch your steps." Toothless said. "Carefully...One step..after another...Repeat the movement..." Hiccup mutters as he walks slowly and shakily over to Toothless. About a minute has now passed, as Hiccup finally arrived at Toothless. Hiccup was so caught up in the act , that he didn't noticed how far he actually got. He was busy looking at his own paws, trying not to trip over them, he eventually bumped into toothless. "oh.. I..I'm sorry Toothless.." Hiccup said , looking into Toothless's eyes.  
"Oh.. It's ok Hiccup." He replied to Hiccup's sorry.

After a fiew hours of training Hiccup how to walk, Toothless showed him how to run. Hiccup learned fast for sure. The sun reached the highest spot in the sky, shining down into the cove with an warm radiation. Toothless decided to take a swim in the lake. After a quarter of an hour, Hiccup decided to join Toothless. "Toothless..." Hiccup said" I'm starting to like those changes." Toothless beginns to smile" Well.. Living as a dragon can be very entertaining you know? Well.. i just remember.." He moves his tail, looking at it. "My tailfin.. i can't fly without it..!" Hiccup looked at it, looking around." Well.. i made something a couple of days ago.. I wanted to give it to you soon.. " Hiccup walks behind a bush, dragging out a prostetic-tailfin" This tailfin will be connected to your other... that means, if you open your tailwing, this one will automatically open up too... Come here so i can mount it, Toothless."  
Toothless walks over, placing his tail in front of Hiccup. Hiccup takes the tailfin, placing it right next to Toothless's tail, attaching the leather straps, which is difficult since he has no fingers. After a while, he finally managed to Pull the straps tigh. Then, he connects a metal rod to a contraption which is connected to the lower part of the Prosthetic. It looks like a small metal box with two holes, one on the right side and one on the left side. He connects another rod to the contraption. The contraption's holes now each hold a metal rod. Hiccup connects the left rod with the prosthetic, wich is located on the left side of Toothless's tail. He then takes a leather strap with a lash and a screw on it and straps it to the tip of Toothless's healthy tailfin, pulling it tight. Now he connects it with the metal rod, Using a claw to secure the screw which now holds the rod in place. "There you go. This contraption lets you fly all by your own. When you open your tailfin, it opens the prosthetic in thew same angle, letting you controll your speed!"

Toothless opens his tailfin, a 'CLICK' emerged from the small iron box, his tailfin prosthetic opens up also. "Wow! Thanks Hiccup! this really is something!" Toothless's said, pulling Hiccup into a hug." T..Toothless..! " Hiccup chuckled." So you can give me flight lessions now!" Hiccup smiled and looked at Toothless. "Yeah, i can now! come lets try it..!" Toothless said, opening up his new tailfin, jumping off the ground into the air, flying high above the cove, landing after a short time. " Hiccup, this tailfin is amazing!" He said smiling.

Hiccup smiled, looking into the sky, just as Toothless, he jumps into the air, beating with his wings, but instead of darting into the endless blue sky, he falls right down on the ground with a 'thunk!'. He gets up, trying it a couple of times, but everytime, it ends with the same result. "Hiccup..! You're not opening your tailfin! Try to open your tailfin after you jumped off the ground." Toothless says.

Hiccup nods, jumping off the ground, opening his tailfins, he starts to flap his wings again, able to stay in the air for a couple of seconds before crashing down on the ground again. " OW! Toothless..! what am i doing wrong?" Hiccup asks."Well.. your wingbeat is unbalanced..try to count One two tree, and everytime you say three, flap your wings. Ok?"

Hiccup nods, Jumping off the ground, opening his tailfins, he counts to three, then flaps his wings. "One two three flap! One two three flap!.." He repeats to himself over and over again, until finding the right pace."Toothless! i..I can FLY! i can fly!" he says. "Well.. Actually you're just hovering.. now, try to lean forward, closing your tailfins a bit. But don't forget to flap those wings!" Toothless says, looking closely at Hiccup's movements.

Hiccup does as he's told, closing his tailfins in a little, leaning his body forward, he beginns to glide around the cove."Like this?" Hiccup asks. "Yes! Thats it! Now, lean into the direction you want to fly!" Toothless commands Him. Hiccup leans into the right side, gliding slowly to the right, making a simple u-turn, then landing in front of Toothless, grinning. "Thanks for teaching me Toothless!" Hiccup says, pulling toothless into a tight hug, Toothless slightly blushing trough his scales, closing his 'arms' around Hiccup."You're welcome Hiccup." He purrs and closes his eyes in the hug"

Although, the hug only lasted 10 seconds, it felt like ages. Hiccup was the one to break the hug, walking into the cave, eating another fish that still was there from the morning. Toothless looked after Hiccup, watching his hips sway from right to left, fixed on the movement,he starts to purr without even knowing it. After a short while, he snapped out of it, shaking his head to get the thoughts out of his head. Hiccup finished eating the fish, he walks out of the cave, into Toothless' direction "Never loved fish that much unless i became a dragon!" Hiccup laughts out. Toothless, who sunk into thoughts again after catching the sight of hiccup, snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh..? W..what did you said? I was kind of.. lost in thoughts.."Toothless stutters.

"Don't we all do that sometimes?" Hiccup chuckles, laying down in fron't of Toothless, inviting him over to his side with a simple movement. Without hesitation, Toothless walks to Hiccup's side, laying down next to him, lost in thoughts again" Toothless.. is something wrong?" Hiccup asks worryingly.  
Toothless snapped out of his thoughts."What?.. oh.. yeah..." He says, licking Hiccup's neck. "T...Toothless! What are you doing?" He asks him ,flinching back. "Oh ..uhh.. n..nothing.." He replies" I...I'm sorry.. i didn't mean to... -" His excuse got cut off by Hiccup." I'ts ok Toothless.." Hiccup says, nudging Toothless with a paw.

**Authors note:****  
So yeah.. this is the first chapter  
(or second if an prologue counts as chapter..whatever)  
****I want to thank you for your support, and as a Thanks you,  
****I am already working on the next chapter. if you're lucky,  
it will be released today already!  
So yeah.. thanks for the support guys!  
****And also.. you can check into my skype if you want to  
****Here is my skype adress: dayledabomb221**


	3. A rainy day

**A quick note! if a character Thinks something, its written _like this_!  
Now lets get to the story!**

**A rainy day**

Toothless woke up, noticing they felt asleep as they where laying there together. It was an exciting day. Hiccup learned to walk, to run, and to fly. He got up, looking down at the sleeping Hiccup. "Oh Hiccup.. if you would know what i feel for you.." Toothless wispers to himself. He walks over to the lake, fishing several fishes, laying them near Hiccup. He goes back to the lake, fishing his own pile of fishes, laying them near Hiccup's pile. Toothless starts eating, fish after fish disappears in his throat. after he finished off, he looks at Hiccup. "I'll be back soon don't worry." Toothless said. Hiccup responded with a 'murr' rolling onto the side.

Toothless looks at the rim of the cove, flying out of it, landing right out of the cove.  
Toothless walks trough the woods, the snow crunching under his paws as he walks, Thinking of Hiccup. Should He tell Hiccup what he feels for him? Should he risk their friendship?  
Toothless walked up to a lake, looking into it, seeing his own reflection. "Hiccup.. i love you... but i just can't manage to tell you.. if i would.. you would probably hate me.." Toothless keeps going, until he resolves to go back to Hiccup.

Hiccup woke up, noticing that Toothless isn't with him, he notices the pile of fishes."He must've gone for a walk" He thinks, starting to feast on the fishes.  
As he finished, he walks to the lake, diving into it, cleaning his stayed for about half an hour in the water until he noticed Toothless , who came back into the cove. "Toothless! did you go for a walk?" Hiccup asks him, swimming to the shore."Yes i did..how was your sleep?" Toothless asks."It was nice.." Hiccup replies "Oh, thanks for the fish by the way!" "No problem Hiccup.. I would do anything for you." Toothless says, walking over to Hiccup, nuzzling him. "Toothless... what are you doing?" Hiccup asks nervously. Toothless stops looking into Hiccups eyes. "I'm nuzzling you...It shows my affection to you.." Toothless replies. Hiccup smiles, nuzzling back, making Toothless blush. "Toothless, is there something you may want to do?" Hiccup asks. "well we could..-" Toothless got interrupted by a thunder in the distance, right afterwards it began to rain."Hurry Toothless! Lets get into the cave!" Hiccup yells, who is already sprinting to the cave. Toothless waits for a moment, then turns around and runs for it. as he arrived at the cave, he notices Hiccup sitting on a fire. "Hiccup did you made that fire?" Toothless asks nosy. Hiccup nodds. "Yep! i taught myself how to." Toothless smiles and lays down at the fire , next to Hiccup.

Hiccup lets out a purr, nuzzling Toothless. "Now what.. we can't do much now, its raining.. only thing we can do is to sit in this cave -" He gets cut off by Toothless, who is nosing his neck, purring. "T..Toothless... whats wrong with you? You're behaving strange since im a dragon." Toothless directly stops, looking away, blushing. "_Oh Thor what am i doing..._" He thinks to himself, dragging a wing over Hiccup, pressing himself against Hiccup.

Hiccup looks at Toothless. "Toothless.. " Hiccup says, snuggling into him."...you're so warm and cozy.. i never noticed that before.."He says, purring a bit, looking up to meet Toothless's eyes."_I Know... And i want to be nearer to you than I am right now_" Toothless thinks, looking down to his 'rider'.Hiccup is busy drawing things in the dirt, which look like shapes and letters. "What are you doing Hiccup?" Toothless asks him. Hiccup immediantly swipes over the drawing with his paw, 'removing' it. "Nothing.. its just.. nothing..." Hiccup sighs, looking into the fire.

Toothless sighs, looking into the fire aswell, once again getting lost in his imagination about Hiccup. He looks down at him, noticing that Hiccup is still watching the crackling fire. "Fire.. so beautiful.. it can bear live, it can take it... it can prevent damage, but also burn down entire villages.. so harmless, but also so dangerous..." Hiccup says. Toothless nods, nuzzling hiccup.

**Authors note:  
Yes i know we hate when a chapter ends...  
****so yeah this is chapter two.. the votes showed**  
**that there will be nothing intimate in this chapter..  
i hate to cliffhanger you guys but stay tuned!  
I will try to add a new chapter every day. (wich i propably can't  
since of school and stuff) So see you later!  
Also the Documentmanager is buggy so it can be that  
sentences get cut off.. please pm me if you notice such a thing. thanks!  
**


	4. Taikatalvi rite

**Taikatalvi rite  
**

Toothless looks outside, noticing it isn't raining anymore. No.. Its snowing. "Already... did already 2 years passed?" Toothless mumbles to himself. Hiccup lifts his head, looking at Toothless. "What do you mean 'Did already two years have passed?' " Hiccup asks him, not taking his eyes off of Toothless."Taikatalvi.." Toothless says, looking into the smaller Night furies eyes. "...Taikatalvi is an ancient rite. Taikatalvi means as much as 'Magic Winter'. During this time, we dragons have to find a magic plant, wich needs to be planted in a cave in order for it to grow its precious fruits. When eaten, the fruit allows us to survive two years of winter without dying in the cold. When the two years have passed, we have to repeat the rite." Toothless explains to Hiccup. "so that means we have to find the plant and plant it here in this cave?" Hiccupa sks Toothless, getting a nod in return. "Then lets hurry so we find the plant!" Hiccup says, jumping out of his comfortable position. Toothless gets up too, following Hiccup out of the cave.

"Ok," Toothless announces, "The plant has a sparkling foliage. It sparkles silverish, and its main colour is red." Hiccup nods in return, jumping off the ground, flying out of the cove and waits there for Toothless. Toothless, jumps off the ground aswell, flying out of the cove. "Ok lets search the plant." Hiccup says eagerly. Toothless chuckles, looking at Hiccup." Hey mate calm down. First of all, the plant only grows in the high mountains of Berk. Just follow me! " Toothless says, lifting into the air , flying towards the high mountains of Berk. "I'm right behind you!" Hiccup shouts after Toothless, before jumping into the air, catching up with Toothless.

Their flight took not much time. Maybe half an hour or so unless they landed safely in the mountains of Berk. The first thing they saw was the awaited plant. "It grows every two years at the same spot.." Toothless explains. Hiccup was already on the way to pick the plant. "HICCUP! Don't!" Hiccup fliches, jumping away from the plant. "You have to dig it free. We need the root with the plant or else we can't plant it." Toothless says, walking up to the plant, carefully digging it free with a claw, before picking it up carefully with his maw, signalising Hiccup to go back to the cove, they both jumped off the ground, flying straight to the cove. The snow has already covered the landscape with a thick layer of white, clean snow.

As they arrive at the cove, Hiccup darts into the cave, digging out a small hole for the plant to fit it. Toothless places the roots of the plant in the hole, carefully filling it with dirt. "Now we need to wait until the plant grows its fruits." Toothless says, before noticing he is talking to himself. Hiccup was busy playing in the snow, jumping around, snapping at the snowflakes. "Toothless! Come play with me in the snow! its fun!" He laughs out, before taking a wave of snow to the face, which Toothless has caused with a wingbeat." You said something?" Toothless asks , grinning at Hiccup."Oh.. So you want a fight huh?" Hiccup smirks, sprinting towards Toothless, wo is too busy laughing instead of noticing Hiccup, wo tackles him down with immense force, using his paws to scoop icecold snow into Toothless face." Here you go! a nice cooldown for you!" Hiccup says. Toothless manages to roll over, pinning Hiccup underneath him."Lets twist the plot, how about it?" Toothless says, smirking at Hiccup who is struggling to get free. Toothless starts same as Hiccup, scooping snow into Hiccup's face. Hiccup manages to free his forelegs, sweeping the snow out of his face, only to meet Toothless's green eyes. Completely motionless, they stare into eachothers eyes for about 5 minutes." Fun, wasn't it, Hiccup?" Toothless says, breaking the silence."Yes.. i love snow." Hiccup replies to Toothless's question.

"How about we go inside?" Toothless asks Hiccup, who agrees. Both of them walk into the cave. Toothless lays down at the fire, Hiccup moves over to the plant, dropping some water on it from the molten snow in his maw that he snatched up shortly before they went into the cave."Toothless, i just watered the plant ok?" Toothless turns his head to look at the plant."Ok, good." Toothless said. Hiccup looked over to Toothless, smiling. Toothless looks besides himself on the ground, signalising Hiccup to take place next to him. Hiccup smiles and accepts Toothless's offer, laying down next to Toothless, nuzzling him while purring slightly."I like hanging around with you Toothless. You're so sweet and kind." Hiccup snuggles into Toothless, licking Toothless's neck. Toothless gasps, smiling down at Hiccup, licking Hiccup's nose, making him blush slightly. "Oh Toothless.. I'm so glad I'm a dragon." Hiccup says, rubbing his head against Toothless's neck. Toothless lets out a moan, blushing hardly. "_Oh Thor.. Did i really just MOAN?_"

Hiccup, who didn't even realized the moan, purrs, looking up to Toothless. Toothless looks down , only to meet Hiccup's eyes again, staring into them for two minutes before placing a paw on Hiccup's nose. "What are you doing Toothless?" Hiccup chuckles, using his own paws to push Toothless's away.  
"Nothing..." Toothless purrs, licking Hiccup's neck, he wraps his tail around Hiccup's. Hiccup blushes, purring as Toothless hits a very sensitive spot on his neck. "T..T..Toothless!" Hiccup moans out, letting the big, black dragon caress the spot on his neck. "_Oh Hiccup.. i know that you like this..._" Toothless thinks to himself. Toothless grabs Hiccup, rolling over, pinning him beneath him, he goes back to lick that spot on Hiccup's neck, making Hiccup moan a little, squirming underneath him. Toothless stops licking Hiccup's neck, pushing his nose against Hiccup's, looking deeply into Hiccup's eyes. Both of them are completely motionless, the crackling of the fire breaks the silence. Their gazing goes on for several minutes, before Toothless decides to go in for a kiss, pressing his scaly lips against Hiccup's, the smaller dragon purring, clearly enjoying it, both closing their eyes.

**Authors note:  
****So yeah..! Chapter 4 .. worked out pretty well..  
****Well... it took me some time to write this.. yes.. but i ahd a lot of free time  
and like always: find mistakes, you can keep them!  
Please leave a review and share the story! Thanks  
The next chapter will be released somewhere upcoming week... tomorrow.. in 2 days.. or even in 3 i am not sure.  
Peace out!  
**


	5. Of love and deadly creatures

**Of love and ****deadly creatures**

Toothless breaks the kiss, looking into Hiccup's eyes."Wow.. Toothless... uuh..." Hiccup says, blushing. "Hiccup.. i know this sounds stupid and so.. but.. I need a mate.. and you're the onliest Nightfury on Berk! so.. i want to ask you. I know this sounds ridiculous.." Toothless explains to Hiccup. "No.. its not stupid and neither ridiculous. Toothless.. If you really need a mate, then I want to be your mate to love and to take care of as long as we live."Hiccup answers, smiling slightly in a blush. Toothless pulls Hiccup into another kiss. " I love you Hiccup." Toothless says, snuggling into the smaller Night Fury. " I love you too, Toothless..." Hiccup replies, easing into the other Dragon.

After several minutes of snuggling and kissing, Toothless gets up, walking near to the entrance of the cave." Hiccup, we need to go hunt." Toothless says. Hiccup looks outside, noticing the blizzard hasn't lifted yet. " Are you sure about it? I mean, its still stormy outside.." Hiccup replies to Toothless. "Yes.. we need food to survive... We will have to go hunt or else we will starve." Toothless says, walking outside. Hiccup stands up, following Toothless out of the cave.

The two dragons walk along a small path, deep into the whitened woods. The blizzard lifts suddenly, coming to an end, revealing the mystical snowy landscape it created. 30 to 40 inch icicles hanging from the snow bleached trees, the waterfalls of a small river frozen still, forming beautiful ice patterns. An overhang which used to drip with water from the mountains has frozen still, the dripping water formed beautiful, huge ice columns, clear as a crystal. Near a cave, the water of a hot water spring still drips from an overhang, the drops cooling down on its way to the ground, smashing to pieces as they hit the tip of an icicle, grown from the ground skyward, causing the microscopic water drips to freeze in midair, sparkling as they fall to the ground.

"Wow.. Toothless.. This is the most beatiful landscape i've ever seen.." Hiccup says, walking trough the beauty of a mystical landscape, unknown to any Viking." Yes. The landscape is only known to Dragons. Humans wouldn't even arrive here before they freeze to death. And we dragon's can't survive long here before We're freezing to death. Ok. Lets go and see if we can find some prey" Toothless explains to Hiccup, who is busy studying the landscape. "But what if a human would eat this fruit? Would he be able to travel to this landscape?" Hiccup asks. Toothless looks at Hiccup." Well.. The fruit is poisonous to humans. So they will never get to know the beauty of Taikatalvi.

Toothless stops, listening carefully to his surroundings. "I can hear an animal.. silent now." Toothless wispers. sneaking forward. After a several meters, they spot a deer. "Hiccup.. wait here, i will go and bring down our prey." Hiccup nods, laying down in the snow, watching toothless. Toothless slowly stalks upon his prey, waiting for the right moment to strike. The deer bends down to graze some of the snow covered grass. Toothless notices it's the right moment to strike. He gets steady, jumping at his prey, he pinns it down. The deer udnerneath him struggles to get free, unable to 'cause of Toothless's weight. Hiccup watches the struggle, then looks away, only hearing the 'SNAP' of a breaking neck.

"There we go Hiccup.. this should be good for now.. not much but something." Toothless mumbles, dragging the carcass over to Hiccup, placing it on his back. "Well then.. we should head back to the cave then i guess?" Hiccup asks, getting up. "Well, that would be a good idea." Toothless answers, walking back the long way to the cave.

They arrived the cave late. The darkness of the night already took over the sky. "Where should i put the prey?" Hiccup asks. Toothless looks around the cave." Well.. how about there..? " Toothless says, pointing towards a stone slab at the wall of the cave. Hiccup nods, walking over to the slab, putting down the prey on it. " So.. what do we do now?" Hiccup asks, looking at Toothless who made his way to the dead animal." Now we eat." Toothless replies, ripping a big chunk of meat out of the dead deer, gulping it down. Hiccup watched, then looking over to the dead deer. After a short hesitation, Hiccup bites a chunk of meat out of the deer, too, gulping it down likewise.

As they finished eating, Hiccup and Toothless layed down near the fire. Hiccup purrs, nuzzling Toothless. "That was a nice meal Toothless! Something else than fish at least." Hiccup says, looking into Toothless's eyes. "Well, of course we can't always eat fish." Toothless chuckles, licking Hiccup's neck a purrs, his eyes getting heavy, he slowly falls asleep. Toothless waits until Hiccup falls into a deep and stable sleep, then he stands up, walking over to the plant, observing it carefully. It has started to grow a couple of blossoms, which sparkle silverish. Toothless looks back to Hiccup, walking over to him, laying next to Hiccup again, falling asleep shortly after.

The sun rose, shining trough the entrance of the cave, waking Toothless up. "_Ugh.. sun, why must you be so cruel..._" Toothles thinks to himself, nuding Hiccup. "Wh..what?" Hiccup asks slightly confused as he wakes up. "Toothless.. do you just had to wake me up?" Hiccup yawns, licking Toothless's cheek. "Sorry pal, but we need to go outside to catch some fish." Toothless replies. Hiccup sighs. "Right behind you, Toothless" Hiccup says, following Toothless out of the cave, onto the now frozen lake of the cove. "Well Toothles, here we are. A frozen lake." Hiccup says. Toothless chuckles, heating up the ice , melting a hole into it. "What did you say?" Toothless asks ironic. "Oh.. well.. I didn't thought of that.." Hiccup says, looking into the hole. Toothless jumps into the hole, swimming right down. after several minutes, he appears at the hole again, climbing out. Hiccup looks at Toothless, waiting for him to reveal his catch. Toothless opens his maw, letting a load of fresh fishslip to the ground. "There we go. now, eat." Toothless says, watching hiccup eating several fishes from the stack. "Thanks, Toothless!" Hiccup says, gulping down another fish. Toothless starts to eat too, eating the last four fishes.

After their breakfast, Toothless goes back inside with a mawload of snow, which directly melts as it comes in contact with the warm dragon's maw. He walks over to the plant, dropping the water load onto the magical plant. He then goes back outside, where Hiccup is waiting for him. "Ok, i watered the plant. Now, anything you want to do?" He asks Hiccup. "Well.. Nothing i can think of right now.." Hiccup answers, looking around the cove. Toothless steps closer to hiccup, licking his neck. Hiccup flinches from the sudden touch, but afterwards relaxing, letting his lover lick his neck."Toothless.. you're cute, did I ever told you?" "Well.. I guess so." Toothless answers him, licking a bit lower on Hiccup's neck, closer to his back, making Hiccup shudder.

"Th..Toothless...!" Hiccup moans out by accident, blushing as he realizes what he just did. "_It's ok, Hiccup.. let me know what you feel of this._" Toothless thinks to himself, stopping to lick hiccup's neck. "You liked that, don't you, Hiccup?" Toothless asks with a smirk. Hiccup looks into Toothless's eyes. "Yeah.. I enjoyed it." He answers, slighty blushing trough his scales. Toothless lays down into the snow, followed by Hiccup, who now lays right in front of Toothless, pressing his nose against Toothless's. Two minutes passed with silence and without motion. "Toothless, what a-" Hiccup got cut off by Toothless , who pulled Hiccup into a kiss. Toothless opens his maw a little, allowing Hiccup antrance. Hiccup notices the advice, pushing his tongue into Toothless's maw, stroking it against Toothless's carefully. after a short time, Toothless pulls away, nuzzling Hiccup.

"Wow.. Hiccup that was quite a good kiss!" Toothless purrs, crawling over to Hiccup, laying right besides him. Toothless's licks Hiccup's neck again."Ooh Toothless..." Hiccup moans, closing his eyes shut, he drops onto his side. Toothless still licks Hiccup's neck, slowly licking it down. Hiccup just lays there, completely relaxed in the snow. Toothless , who has now reached Hiccup's belly, keeps licking those black scales, purring slightly. Hiccup lets out some moans, signalising that he likes the little treat. "_Oh Hiccup, you'll like it even_more." Toothless thinks to himself, looking onto Hiccup's sheath.

Toothless starts to lick Hiccup's sheath, making Hiccup flinch a little. Toothless presses his nose against Hiccup's sheath, licking at it a little bit stronger, making Hiccup moan quietly. Toothless keeps licking at the dragon's sheath, making Hiccup moan quietly in pleasure, Toothless feels the tip of Hiccup's pink dragon member poke against his tongue. He licks along Hiccup's malehood as it grows out of Hiccup's sheath into the outside world. Toothless licks along the fully erected malehood, taking the tip of it into his teethless maw, working it down into his mouth.

Hiccup starts to let out a series of moans, feeling the warm dragon's maw closing around his malehood. Toothless starts to massage the dragon's rod with his tongue, feeling the warmth of it radiating, he starts to move his head back and forth. "T...Thootless!" Hiccup moans, throwing his head back in pleasure. Toothless beginns to press Hiccup's member down his troath, pulling it back out, just to repeat the movement, tasting the pre of Hiccups malehood, he goes faster, hearing Hiccup moan in pleasure. "THOOTHLESS! Oh gosh! 't stop... Please!" Hiccup moans out, Toothless taking the signal, going a bit faster, tasting the pre. back - forth, repeating the movement, gulping down the pre, repeating it all. Hiccup moans louder, letting Toothless know that he probably can't take it much longer. Toothless gets ready, pulling Hiccup's malehood out of his troath, back into his maw, licking wildly over the tip with his tongue. Hiccup claws the ground beneath him, feeling the climax rapidly building up, untill he can't hold it back anymore, filling Toothless's maw with hot, salty-sweet dragon cum. Toothless gulps down the treat, licking Hiccup's malehood clean." Hiccup pants, moaning in the afterglow.

Toothless pulls Hiccup into a kiss, forcing his tongue into Hiccup's maw. Hiccup breaks the kiss, looking into Toothless's eyes. "Well.. uuh.. And now?"  
Hiccup asks. "Well.. i got an idea.. "Toothless purrs, rubbing his own malehood against Hiccup's tailhole. "Oh.. i see.. Ok.. but lube it up first ok?" Toothless nods, moving backwards untill he reaches Hiccup's tailhole, licking all over it, covering it in a thick layer of saliva. He then places the tip of his malehood near Hiccup's tailhole. "Are you ready, Hiccup?" Toothless asks, getting a nod from Hiccup in return." If it starts to hurt, just say so ok?" Hiccup nods again. Toothless then slowly pushes the tip of his malehood into Hiccup's tight hole. Toothless works himself in , already at half of his malehood. "Toothless.:! wait..! it hurts..!" Hiccup moans out in pain. Toothless immediatly stops. "Hiccup, we're halfway there.. just be brave ok?" Toothless says, pulling hiccup into a kiss, pushing further in slowly, until he is completely in. He then breaks the kiss, pulling out slowly, carefully pushing back in, stretching the dragon's tailhole a little.

Hiccup lets out a moan, signalising Toothless that he enjoys it, painlessly. Toothless, pulls out, experimentally slamming back in with more force, Hiccup's reaction staying the same. Toothless goes on, pulling out, slamming back in, finding the right pace. As he found it, he pulls Hiccup into a kiss, rubbing his tongue against Hiccup's, letting out moans, which get muffled in Hiccup's maw. Back in, out, back in.. The pattern stays the same, only speed increasing and decreasing over time. Toothless feels the pleasure rising, slowly getting to an climax. The tight tailhole of Hiccup sending Toothless over the edge, Closing his eyes, he speeds up some more, slamming into that hole hard to the highest peak of his climax, filling the dragon's tailhole with a 7 spurt-flood of warm, liquid dragon seeds. Toothless then collapses onto hiccup, panting hard.

Hiccup purrs, feeling the hot liquid running inside him, he uses a paw to caress Toothless's head. "You did good Toothless..." Hiccup says to Toothless, who looks into his eyes, smiling. The two exhausted dragon's get up, walking towards the cave for a nap. "We have to repeat that, right Hiccup?" Toothless purrs, recieving a nod from Hiccup, followed by nuzzling. Hiccup lays down in the cave, lighting a fire in front of him."That was just amazing Toothless i can't say more..." Toothless smiles, kissing Hiccup.

Hiccup's eyes begin to get heavy, he is being exhausted like neve rbefore, most likely passing out instead of falling asleep. Toothless looks down to the completely exhausted dragon, he puts down his head, sleeping too.

The morning rose, the sun, like always, waking up Toothless, who beginns his day with his routine: blaming the sun, then he yawns, followed by waking up Hiccup. "Rise and shine, cutie" Toothless says, shaking Hiccup awake. "Toothless... whats the matter..?" Hiccup moans. "Well, we need to get some food... lets go to the lake..!" Toothless decides.

They go outside the cave, towards the lake. Toothless melts a hole into the lake, jumping in it, after several minutes he comes back with a fishload, dropping it onto the floor. "Feast on it, Hiccup!" Toothless says, gulping down a fish after another, so do Hiccup. As they finished their fish, the sky suddenly echoed with a thunderous groan, making both dragon flinch as the world around them suddenly turned dark. "Oh no.. Hiccup, don't move..!" Toothless whispers to him, pointing up to a huge dragon flying above them. The dragon has red glowing eyes, which draw red lines as he flies, the dragon completely is engulfed by a shadow like aura, almost looking like if the dragon would fade. The dragon's scales are completely covered in spikes. Itself, the dragon is pure black, blood dripping from its wings and claws, leaving a red trial beneath him, soaking the snow with crimson colour.  
The dragon suddenly glares at the two Night Furies, letting out a screech which sounds like heavy iron scrachting against another, vibrating the whole area beneath him. The dragon then goes into a dive, directly at the two dragons. "HICCUP! RUN!" Toothless yells, running back towards the cave. Hiccup suddenly feels a shudder go trough his body, hearing screams in his mind, he suddenly collapses. "HICCUP!" Toothless yells, running back to Hiccup, pulling him as fast as he could back into the cave.

Hiccup woke up, the first thing he sees is Toothless's eyes. "Oh Hiccup! I'm glad you're awake..!" Hiccup takes a deep breath. "What the hell was that..?" He asks. Toothless looks onto the ground, then raises his voice. "His name is kuolema-tuoja ... He is the Offspring of Satan and the Fenris Wolf. If he arrives, almost nothing has a chance of survival.. we're lucky Hiccup." Hiccup gulps down a glob of saliva. "Wow.. that sounds horrible.." Hiccup says with a shaking voice. " The shadow around him are the tormented souls of the brutally slain dragons. You can hear them whisper into your mind, screaming and yelping for help..." Toothless explains. "I heard the voices, calling my name.. I heard screams, above me, in front of me, next to me.. also underneath me..I could see pictures in my head of slain dragons.. ripped to pieces, eviscerated dragon bodies.. just horrible.." Hiccup tells Toothless. "I know.. we're lucky that we got away..!" Toothless looks outside, the shadows still darken the surroundings, slowly vanish with squealing and screams.

**Authors note:  
****So, here is the fifth chapter! Took me some time, but hey, this time  
We are archieving over 2,700 words!  
so the next chapter won't take that long, i promise. just caught up  
by school stuff and bitchy teachers...** **Can't promise NO typos since i skim trough the chapters i wrote!**

**I hope you liked this chapter, so drop those reviews and  
why don't you follow me?**

**Special greedings to NightFire26 and Tomodachi (Skyshadow)**

**382)  
Thanks for supporting me, named above and everyone who reads my story!  
Peace out! BOOP!**


	6. you can help!

i have to tell that im sorry for not updating the change i was completely idealess and a nice user in the review section gave me an idea: YOU can help me with the stories ! just send your idea to dayledabomber with ideas for the upcoming chapters! also you can use skype to contact me ( skype adress: dayledabomb221) also you can check out my new shortstory collection at my profile! your name will be displayed in the chapter as shoutout and will be added to the helpers list on my profile!


End file.
